


Force, Strength, and Evil

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Челлендж 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Blood, Demons, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Horror, Humor, Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: Набор чёрно-белых авторских аватаров (120x120 пикселей) на тему силы и условного зла. Местами мотивы хоррора, местами — чёрного юмора. Разрешены для свободного использования на любых платформах.A set of black and white icons (120x120 pixels) representing strength, force, and evil in its various forms. Contains horror elements and dark humor. The icons are free to use on any platform.
Series: Челлендж 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791205
Kudos: 15
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Force, Strength, and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> автор: [elolaps_art](https://twitter.com/elolaps_art)

  
  
  



End file.
